L'Animiste
by Baaldr
Summary: Harry Potter, fraichement diplômé de l'École Supérieur des Mage-Animiste d'Islande doit revenir en Angleterre après 20 ans. Il n'est cependant pas seul, Anna, 7 ans, présentée comme sa fille adoptive le suis partout. Venez donc suivre ses aventures car son retour provoquera de nombreux remous !


**Bonjour a tous ! Me voila pour (enfin) une histoire original créée par moi même.**

 **La fréquence de publication est incertaine, vous noterez que je suis LONG, mais je finis toujours mes histoires, dussent-elles prendre 10 ans a finir !**

 **Seul ce chapitre est écrit, il fait office d'Introduction a l'univers, vous n'apprenez ÉVIDEMMENT pas tout dans celui ci.**

 **La base de l'Univers appartient évidemment a J.K Rowling, de nombreuse idées appartiennent a d'autre détenteur respectif et je ne fait donc aucun argent sur celles ci.**

Chapitre 1 : Le retour de l'Animiste

Il regardait la fenêtre, le paysage Anglais, avec ses espaces très vers et rocheux, la nostalgie le submergeais. Cela faisait trois heure déjà qu'il était la, dans le train l'amenant a Poudlard. Déjà vingt ans qu'il n'était pas revenu. Vingt ans qu'il avait quitte ce pays pour aller s'exiler loin au nord, la ou il pouvait travailler tranquillement, loin du bourdonnement qu'était le monde sorcier a l'époque ou il l'avait quitté. Il appréhendait d'ailleurs ce retour, il avait tout abandonne avant de partir, il était bien sur reste en contact avec certaines personnes, cela n'enlevais toutefois pas le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait face a sa décision, mais être accepte a l' École Supérieur des Mages-Animistes d'Islande était une chance a ne pas rater, il n'avait pu refuser cette occasion, rare était ceux a pouvoir y entrer, mais aussi a en être diplôme, ce qu'il avait lui-même réussi avec deux ans d'avance, un véritable exploit au regard de la complexité des matière enseignée.

Son esprit s'égarait, il détourna la tête du paysage lorsqu'il entendit un froissement d'étoffe, Anna, la chose qu'il chérissait le plus au monde avait bouge dans son sommeil, il se souvenait de tout chez elle, il l'avait modelé, anime et enfin lui avait insufflé la vie, il lui avait donne une conscience, la conscience d'elle-même, chose formellement interdite par l'Éthique Animiste. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'en empêcher, créer une fille, SA fille a été le projet de ces neufs dernières années, la formation n'en comptant que dix. Il ne l'avait pas modelé a son image, cela aurait amené trop de question sur son origine, il y avait longuement réfléchie et avait décider de lui donner des cheveux blonds, qu'il laissait pousser, des yeux vert (seul marque la rapprochant de lu), une taille fine, chétive, il lui avait donne les sept ans, lui permettant de voir un peu de son enfance. Il la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Quand on lui demandais son origine, il répondait en souriant qu'il l'avait adopte. Bien sur, la création de l'être passe par la confection de son « Core », son âme, ce qui la définis, c'était la tache la plus ardu pour un Animiste, tellement ardu que soixante pourcent des étudiants abandonnent a cette étape, la création du corps ainsi que son animation n'étant pas trop complique en soit (il n'avait mis que deux ans a le parfaire), la création d'un corps parfait, libre comme un humain lui avait pris sept ans. Sept en de dure labeur a manier les module pour arriver a un résultat proche de la réflexion, Anna était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, toute personne ne connaissant pas la vérité la confondrait avec un enfant de son âge. Il avait donc implémenté tout des faux souvenir dans la tête d'Anna, la rendant la plus humaine possible.

Son esprit s'égarait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il détournait son regard, ayant vérifie qu'Anna allait bien, il se rappelait des quelque cours qu'il avait dispense a l'Académie après en être sortie. Il n',avait pas aime du tout, les étudiants de voyaient pas la beauté du métier d'Animiste. Il n'avait enseigne que sur le sujet du « Core », chose a laquelle il excellait grandement, il avait cependant tout arrêté au moment ou il avait entendu que selon eux, si leur « Core » était mauvais il fallait le remplacer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'énerver, il était entrer dans une colère terrible, selon lui, le « Core » n'est autre qu'une vie, le supprimer après l'avoir implanter était tuer une vie, bien sur, il était souvent indispensable de changer les composant du « Core » mais le faire aussi singulièrement était une honte. Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis il a simplement désactivé le « Core » au moyen d'une simple phrase a utiliser en cas d'urgence « Qu'y a-t-il derrière le Monde ? » puis il était partie retravailler sur Anna.

Alors quand Severus Rogue, Directeur du Collège sorcier de Poudlard, lui avait propose de rejoindre le rang de ses professeur pour fournir une classe d'introduction a la discipline de l'Animiste, il avait tout d'abord été retissent, il ne voulait pas enseigner une nouvelle fois a des personne ne comprenant pas toute les subtilités de la discipline. Il s'était cependant sentit oblige d'accepter, l'attrait de pouvoir revenir a Poudlard avait un certains charme. Il pourrait en même temps se consacrer a élever Anna. Étant beaucoup dans son travail et ne l'ayant finis que récemment il n'avait pu en profiter, ce répit lui permettrait donc de se faire a son rôle de père.

Voyant que la nuit commençait a tomber, il commença a se préparer a sortir du train et enfin apercevoir Poudlard, chose qu'il s'était permis, nostalgie oblige. Il réveilla Anna juste a la toute fin et se retournant et voyant les contour du château, chuchotât dans le vide :

« - Nous y sommes, c'est inévitable…. Le retour d'Harry Potter, Mage-Animiste diplômé de l' Ecole Supérieur des Mages-Animistes d'Islande.

 **En espérant que cette "Introduction" vous ai plut, j'espère que vous resterez pour voir la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas a me laisser votre ressentit et surtout des détails a changer pour les autres chapitres !**

 **Baaldr.**


End file.
